Falling Through
by Kyrei
Summary: Part 1 of the Lyoko's Time Trilogy. When a young girl named Terri, finds the life she always dreamed about, more things fall in her way. And she learns that things always don't have a happily ever after. All shippings, PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Prologue

Falling Through

**Falling Through**

Part #1 in the Lyoko's Time trilogy

--

All everyone this is my second fan-fic about Code Lyoko. It's my second fan-fic al together too. I author another one called The Digital Spirits but right now I would like to leave that one behind for a little bit and work on one I actually planned out a bit. I do NOT have an editor so I WILL have a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for that I hope I entertain you with this CL story. This will be a trilogy and wit summer coming up I'll be able to write more. Rated T for violence and maybe language, I dunno. Small parts of YxU, AxJ and OCxOC is more in the 2nd and 3rd books. Oh yeah maybe a bit of OCxO. And if you read the summary, It's not that original trust me. Well here we go! If you read and started to like my other fan-fic please keep up with this one because it's gonna be better!

**Prologue**

Dark blue walls surrounded him and the red highlights on the edges were glowing, like thousands of red eyes watching every tremble he made. He was aware of the dark presence surrounding him and the monsters with there cannons and laser ready to fire.

"What do you want Xana?" He spat, his dark brown eyes staring that the black smoke in front of him.

"I heard you learned something when you mildly escaped, something about a coming of something...something about time itself?" The other dark voice boomed making his voice echo around the whole room from every direction.

The man remained silent, for a moment and then spat out, "Yes, so what if I did?" For he knew it didn't matter either way. He also heard the cannons on the tarantulas buckle.

A chuckle of amusement crossed through Xana. "You're so stubborn like you daughter Franz, but it really doesn't matter does it?" He sneered.

A quiet smile crossed Franz's face. He looked up facing Xana right where he though his eyes should be and said without a fear, "Yes you're right, it'll be the key to everything that falls apart."

So this is where it started. The time of my life, the only great times of my life. I didn't see it before, but I see it now.

--

A blond haired boy wearing a blue turtleneck and glasses sunk back into his computer chair in exhaustion. He wiped some sweat of his forehead and sighed. Around his was a factory, a factory he and his friends would call "home."

Suddenly four more kids around his age appeared as the elevator door opened. A browned haired boy, a skinny boy with blond hair with was in a spike and a purple dot in the middle of his hair, a girl that was tall and Japanese and a pink haired girl.

"Xana doesn't give a break does he?" the guy in the chair exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think Xana knows the meaning of "break"." The Japanese girl said.

"Well I hope he knows the meaning of lunch break cause I'm starving!" The boy with the purple dot in his hair shouted.

"Shut up Odd." The browned hair kid said.

"Can't you think of something more than food these days?" The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Yumi's right." The boy with the glasses said giving him a hard look. "You and Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were in your necks in trouble today on Lyoko. Xana's not giving us a break, he's getting harder and harder to defeat now a days. And William is on his side too." He started to bubble with anger.

"Calm down Jeremy, Xana won't be with us forever." Aelita said trying to make her eyes hopeful. Jeremy looked at her and blinked to acknowledge her and then flopped his head back.

"Hopefully not." Yumi said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Well we need more help on Lyoko, that's for sure..." Ulrich commented.

"Well everything in the lab isn't peachy-perfect in the lab either, I can only run 60 programs at once for you guys." Jeremy said with a sour taste of sarcasm in his tone.

"I wish William was on our side..." Yumi said sadly. He was so nice when he wasn't Xanafied. Ulrich wrinkled his nose sourly after hearing her comment.

"Alright guys, complaining won't help us, although it makes us feel better." Odd replied. He got a bunch of hard looks.

"Well...Odd is kinda right." Jeremy admitted. "It's not gonna help us by walking up and complaining to Xana. The gang smiled at the idea.

"Might just get us killed..." Ulrich said with a bit of humor in his tone.

"There's no one else to recruit either, William was our last choice, _unless _you want to recruit Sissi." Aelita said with a fake smile.

Everyone shouted no at the same time.

"Alright, c'mon guys it's almost 11 at night, let's get back before Jim realizes we left." Jeremy suggested.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Odd pleaded.

"NO!" Everyone else said bleary eyed, realizing how tried they were.

--

So the gang went back to they're dorms. They went to bed, slept peacefully. Now the next morning is really the dawn. This is what you call an erm...what are those things called...in books...before the first chapter...Oh yes! Prologues! This is the prologue and the dawn of the next day would be chapter one.

So that's it for the first chapter**. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY WRITING! **I tried to make the first chapter as nice as possible. Once again, excuse my mistakes. Also read my other fan-fic and comment. It's only up to chapter 4 in writing but I'll go back to it. Once again it's called The Digital Spirits. I should have the next chapter of this up pretty soon too so if you like it tell me so! Thank you so much if you DID SO! 3 Sorry I like to talk a lot.;p


	2. A New Beginning

Okay sorry for the prologue being so short and I really don't know after this chapter when I'll get the next one up. This one should be fairly long.

Do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Terri and the chapters. This fan-fic takes place in the middle of season 4.

--

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I can remember that warm fall afternoon as well I as I remember my name. The way the taxi grumbled every time it slowed down to stop drove me insane. I remember looking out the window and seeing the puffy white clouds hanging the clear blue sky. I remember seeing children and adults walking by and most of all I remember thinking, what is the school, named Kadic or something going to be like?

My name is Terri Wolff, I'm 14 years old and my mom pushed me off into boarding school. Wonderful. Considering I live around two hours from the school, I know nobody, nothing. In since my friend Anna, well..._died two_ years back I haven't had a real friend since. I was depressed; I still am a bit, so where does my mom enroll me? A boarding school so I will make friends. Psh.

So yeah, that's me. Depressed, doesn't really care. But I remember most of all this strange feeling as the cab pulled up to the school. Stupid me didn't realize we were there. I felt like something was going to happen, something was nagging me to get inside and get settled in.

The cab driver got out the driver's door and stretched. He turned to me and gave a little smile. I faked smile back and opened my door. I got me first look inside the campus. It looked normal to me.

He started to go around back to grab my luggage, I figured I should help him, well it is _my_ stuff. We started to lift the things out, three big suitcases. My mom says she was going to mail more stuff by the end of the week.

"Your mom paid for the whole ride so you don't owe me anything." I turned around quickly to see the cab driver giving me another corky smile.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Good Luck in your new school." He said as he piled back into the cab. I managed to shout thank you before he closed the door. I waved at him as he drove off. Now I was all alone in my new school. A cool wave of wind touched my face and made my sweat shirt fly behind me. What I wore today is what I basically where everyday, I had on a black unzipped sweat shirt with a light blue tee shirt under. Also some dark blue flare jeans and my sneakers. Although I wore one more thing that day and it's the thing a wear everyday. My necklace.

My dad gave me that necklace when I turned twelve_. Two_ years back. My dad is a business man so I barely see him and he got it on his travels. It has a black string except for silver dragon's claw holding on to an amber crystal. The same color as my eyes. My eyes change colors when they are in the sun, just like the necklace. My eyes turn golden and so does my hair sometimes. I have long brown hair a bit longer than my shoulders.

So that's me standing in front of the school for five minutes wondering if I should go in. Finally I work up my courage to step in a walk around dragging three huge suitcases with me. Good thing they could roll. I had to find the office, but as I soon learned this school was really big. It looked nice though too.

The kids must be in classes because I saw no one to help me out to where the office was. I found a bench by some snack machines and was tempted to by something but resisted to the urge.

Suddenly I saw a man who looked like to be a teacher walking towards me with a grumpy expression on his face.

_"Wow I've been here for five minutes and I'm in trouble already..."_

"Excuse me but shouldn't you be in class." He had a band-aid on his face,

I gestured to the huge bags sitting beside me.

"Oh, are you a new student?" the man asked. _No freaking duh._

"Yes sir and I need to find the office." I replied.

"Oh, okay then and follow me." To my surprise he took two of my bags. I got up and took the last one. I followed him around a corner that I had already passed before.

"So what's your name?" he asked me politely.

"Terri." I replied quickly. "How bout you?"

"Jim, the gym teacher!" He said almost with a smile. "I was many many other things also in my days...like a..."

Just then he stopped in front of a door. "Oh, never mind that here we are." I followed him inside then to a hallway where he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Delmas! We have a new student who just arrived!" The door opened. An older looking man with glasses face appeared.

"Ah, I'm, guessing your Terri, come on in." he said nicely. After checking some stuff from what seemed like forever he finally said. "Well in since today is Friday you don't have to go to classes today or tomorrow. Take your time to settle in and you'll start with this schedule Monday." Mr. Delmas handed her a piece of paper that was just printing. "The girl's dorm is upstairs and your dorm number is 29."

"Do I have a roommate?" I was itching to ask that.

"Yes, but don't worry she's a very nice girl."

At that moment I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. I like to be alone but I can have some company too.

"Alright Jim, just take her over to the dorm and then leave her be okay?" Mr. Delmas said.

"Yes sir."

Jim and I walked passed a few more building which Jim pointed out to be the science building and other things. We walked into a building which I guessed to be the dorms. He helped me with my bags up the stairs.

"Alright Terri you just go down the hall and look for room 29. And 8th period is starting now and after that period you go to dinner. I got things to do I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Alright bye." Jim walked away leaving me staring at all the doors. My hand held tightly on to the key Mr. Delmas gave me to the room. I walked down the hall and stumbled in the hall until I saw room 29 staring me in the face. For a second I almost didn't want to go in. As I turned the key revealing an empty room I sighed, I'm glad I didn't see my roommate yet.

Two beds. I'm guessing I will take the one on the left. Overall it was a very nice room. I sat down on the bed. Very soft. I moved my suitcases to the back of the room. The room was big at all. But it was comfy.

My roommate had a poster above her bed saying the Subdigitals. I've heard of them, they're good. Then something else caught my eye. A picture frame, next to my roommate's bed. I think my heart jumped, they all looked so happy.

There was two girls, I'm guessing on of them was my roommate. One of them looked like a tall Japanese girl in black; the other one had pink hair. And for the boys there were two blonds, one with glasses and one with very strange hair. It was in a spike with a purple dot in the middle. He was also holding a dog. The last boy had brown hair. They were all laughing and all looked so happy. Under the picture the frame said "Best Friends" I swallowed and stared at the picture hard. I felt a sharp pain dwell inside of me. I missed Anna.

My memories broke apart as I saw the door crack. The pink haired girl peered in. I started to blush; I was embarrassed staring at her picture. The girl didn't seem to mind, she had on a huge smile.

"I'm guessing you're my new roommate?" she asked politely. Warm in her eyes spread throughout my body.

"Um...yeah." I responded. I felt a bit awkward. The girl sat down on her bed and we faced each other.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Terri, Terri Wolff." I said trying to keep my eyes as open as possible.

"Oh, I'm Aelita Stones." She said back.

"Nice to meet you." I said starting to get more comfortable.

"You too, do you know anyone here at Kadic yet?"

"No, I really don't know anyone 200 miles from here" Aelita smiled at that comment. Her direction turned to my necklace.

"That's so pretty Terri!" Aelita remarked carefully looking at the necklace.

"My dad gave it to me two years back." I said smiling.

"Awesome, well Terri it's dinner time here at Kadic, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"No."

"Alright I'll show you, you can sit with my friends and me. Are you hungry?"

"You're telling me!" I said standing up and smiling.

"Is the food good here?" I asked.

"To a point, come one let's go." We both walked out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria. I don't know what I felt that day at that moment but I just made my first friend in quite a few years, and I was happy.


	3. Friendship

Chapter 2: Friendship

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

**I promise it will not be so boring forever. I'll try to make the chapters long and exciting but right now I can't make it too exciting...sorry. I'm making if you call 'em fillers. But they're kinda necessary. **

I knew some of the kids eyes were directly on me as I left my dorm with Aelita. Apparently Kadic doesn't get new kids often because they were all focused on me. _Great._

Aelita stopped in front of a building. "This is the cafeteria, come on inside." I nodded but weary about seeing all these people that I will eventually and hopefully know.

The smell of food crossed my nostrils as we walked inside. To tell you the truth it smelled good, better than any other cafeteria I've been too. Aelita weaved through some tables trying to get to one in the middle. People were still watching me, I knew it.

Suddenly Aelita stopped in front of a table and waved to the people sitting there. I recognized them all from her picture. _They must be her friends._

"Hey Princess." The spiky haired boy said and realizing I was there.

"Hey Aelita is this your new roommate?" The Japanese girl asked eyes warm and friendly. I winced being pointed out. So they knew about me.

"Yes, this is Terri." Aelita said looking at me. "She doesn't know anyone so I'm guessing she'll hang with us for now."

"Thanks." I said warmly as possible. Can't you tell? I'm not a people person.

Aelita pulled up a seat next her. I sat down quietly.

"Alright Terri as you know I'm Aelita and this is Jeremy," pointing towards the kid with glasses. He waved. "This is Yumi," the girl in black. "Over there is Ulrich." She pointed to the boy with brown hair. "And finally that's Odd." The name fits him well but I'm not sure if I imaged it or did he just blush?

"Hey everyone." I said. I really didn't know what to say. I haven't talked to this amount of kids in _years._

"So Terri tell us about you." Yumi asked.

"Well, uh...my name is Terri Wolff; I'm 14...I live a while away from here and there's not much about me to say..." I said starting to blush.

"You're in 9th grade?" Odd asked,

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm in 9th grade also, what teacher do you have?" Yumi asked me.

"Uh..."I reached for the piece of paper Mr. Delmas had me being my schedule. I handed it to Yumi. To my surprise she looked astonished.

"Wow, you have almost the same classes as I do." Yumi remarked, handing me back the piece of paper.

"Cool."

The sound of the lunch lady calling saying we could get dinner broke out conversation and we all ran for the line.

Turns out the school's food wasn't bad at all. Today was Spaghetti and Meatballs I was really good. Maybe nothing like homemade. But it tasted good. I watched from across the table Odd eat his lunch so fast like he had never eaten before. And he was really skinny. Aelita must have noticed me staring.

"Don't worry he always does that." Aelita said laughing.

"Yep that's our Odd." Jeremy pointed out.

Everyone laughed except me. I felt just a little bit weird. As the lunch period went on they told me more about themselves, that Odd was Aelita's cousin, and Yumi was a day student. Wait hold on back up...Yumi is a day student, so why is she eating dinner at Kadic? I shook away the question, I wasn't really important. I funny thing that happened in that lunch period was I remember this black haired girl kept looking back at Ulrich and then at me with a stubborn expression on her face. I met her eyes with the same stubborn expression and then turned away.

Then she got up and walked right to our table. Her ear piercing annoying voice said "Who's your new friend?" I gave her a hard stare. "Who asked you?" I challenged her. I knew in the tone of her voice she was trying to make me mad.

Ulrich looked back at my expression than turned to her. "This is a new student at Kadic, Terri, Terri this is the most annoying person here, Sissy." He said mischievously.

"Hello." I said flatly.

Avoiding my eyes she turned to my "friends" and said, "Oh so it's _another _person in your group." I looked at them curiously.

"Why Sissi, is it so bad that we like to make friends? Unlike _you." _Yumi answered.

"Exactly, I just got here today. Aelita is my roommate." I said calmly, although I wanted to say it meanly.

"Fine." She sneered.

"I looked at Ulrich because Sissi's eyes were locked on him. I gave him questioning look and he looked back. To my relief Sissi turned away and snorted. A shot her a glace and then turned back to them.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"Yep." Odd chuckled, while taking another mouthful of spaghetti. I saw Sissi sit down where she was before with two boys and I thought I heard her say something like "She's another one" or something like that. Whatever, it didn't bother me.

During that lunch period, for the first time in a long time; seeing all the open friendly eyes of everyone I felt happy. Boy, if I knew what was coming up in the next weeks I might have fainted right then and there.

After dinner and Odd was finished with thirds we got up and realized hardly any people were left in the cafeteria. We talked the whole time. Wow, that was something different for a change. Aelita shot Jeremy a look.

"Hey Terri, I don't know if your interested but me and Ulrich were going to practice some fighting moves." Yumi said. I looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, and we're all gonna watch them." Jeremy said gesturing to the others.

"I'm not sure if you're interested in that stuff but you're welcome to come and watch." Yumi replied. Her eyes were open and alert.

"Sure!" I said, eyes brightening. I accepted the offer for two reasons. One, I do like watching people fight, (I know evil me) and well, I have nowhere else to go.

Our gang walked down to a large building where I guessed to be the gym. We went in side and Yumi and Ulrich started setting up blue mats. The others and I sat down, waiting for then to begin. And so they did. I'm not gonna bore you with all the details of the fighting moves, but both of them were really good. I did some Karate when I was young and different forms of fighting until uh...you no what by now. Odd sat up.

"Alright Ulrich Lettme take a swing at you!" Odd said with enthusiasm putting his fists up. Ulrich and Yumi stopping taking swing at each other to look at Odd's beaming face. Sweat pouring down their cheeks. Geez, they took training seriously.

"Sure, so Odd are you ready to get beat like all the times before." Ulrich teased with a sense of dominance.

"No way, this is a new era!" Odd said while jumping at Ulrich. I could hear Aelita giggling at the actions of her friends.

"So now I'm partner less." Yumi exclaimed narrowing her eyes at Odd who was circling Ulrich. "Want to do some training Jeremy?" She said in a devilish tone. Jeremy avoided her eyes. We laughed.

"Oh C'mon guys anyone?" Yumi whined. Then her eyes locked on me and I pulled away. Yes, deep down inside I really wanted to but uh...I would wanna hurt anyone. Too bad for me Yumi noticed me deep in though avoiding her.

"Hey Terri you wanna give me a try?" Yumi asked. I looked up and my eyes brightened.

"Sure. I used to do a bit of karate and other stuff, so don't go _too _easy on me." My eyes brimmed with excitement. Uh, oh my playful mood was coming in. I walked on to the mat and took off my shoes like what Yumi, Ulrich and Odd did.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Yumi said playfully.

"Yep, I haven't done this in years!" I said. And just like that Yumi's legs whipped around, not too fast right at my shoulders tried to catch it but it slipped out of my hands and she balanced herself gracefully back on two feet. Now it was my time. I turned my hand upside down and tried to get at her stomach. Yumi grabbed my wrist and pushed it away, but I was ready. I looked down wanting to trip her but I thought I would hurt her. I backed up looking for a plan.

"Terri." I looked up at Yumi. "I can tell you're holding back go all for it, trust me I want to fight the best. I need the training. Go hard."

"Alright." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ulrich and Odd stopped their fight to watch ours. And just like that Yumi ran at me.

I quickly stepped out of her way and kicked her foot, not hard so I could just trip her. Lucky me, it got her off balance, and once I was behind her I landed and soft blow on her back, knocking her over. I stood above her feeling strong; it didn't last for long. She caught herself from falling and jumping up incredibly fast and landing her arm in my stomach. The battle was heating up, very fast.

Ulrich and Odd were staring in amazement. They had forgotten about their battle all together. Jeremy and Aelita were staring too.

If there's one thing I haven't told the reader yet is that I got a nag for fighting. I always have too. I just have an instinct always to fight, to never give up.

So after she landed the blow in my stomach she ran past me and tried to push me over. The stomach blow caught me surprisingly and everything happened so fast. I staggered trying to get up but again her legs hit my mine from the back so I lost balance and fell. Yumi was about to do something else but I realized she was tough, and I could still win. When Yumi got close enough I spun around heading right for her and kicking her at the shoulders. Then as I ran past I took her arm and spun her, trying to force her to fall. My teeth clenched together as her arm grabbed mine. After that both of us went on a rampage punched in and kicked, no one edging father.

I caught some of her punches but her hand got away from me every time, and the same happen with her. Finally she broke away from our little fist fight. I took the bait and charged at her at an angle. What I was planning do was jump behind her but what took me surprise she charged at me at the last second and grabbed my arm and pulling me down to the mat. I tried to fling myself up but she had weighed my wrist to the ground and had her foot lightly on my stomach. Her other hand held my other wrist and shoulder down together.

I forced myself to calm down; she had won our little battle. After I calmed down she got off of me and let out a hand. I got up. And Yumi was smiling.

"That was one of the best fights I've ever had with a normal teenager." Yumi said smiling. I found myself smiling too.

"I think that fight was the best I've ever had." I exclaimed. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No not at all."

"Wow Terri!" I heard Odd say but suddenly his arm were around me hugging me. My face looked like it just had been eaten off. Odd was _hugging _me. Everyone started giggling except for me and Odd. He finally let go and I was blushing. Awkward moment huh?

"Wow Terri you're really good." Aelita said.

"Thanks." I was embarrassed right then and there.

"Yeah it's like you can fight for the fate of the _world._" I heard Yumi say. But she said that with meaning and everyone around me looked at her. There was silence. I turned around.

"Um...are you guys okay?" I asked. They looked like they just saw a ghost.

Jeremy pushed up his glasses and shook his head. "We're fine Terri, honestly."

"Well okay..." I wondered.

Ulrich's eyes looked outside. "Hey guys it's getting late why don't we go back to our dorms." I really liked that idea, sweat was pouring down my cheeks and I was tried after my first few hours in my new school. Considering I already fought someone.

--

My long black hair was wet from the nice hot shower I just took. Aelita was taking one now and I was laying on my bed, in my blue PJs with clouds on them. This is my favorite time of the day –before I go to bed.

My suitcase was still sitting there and I had to put away my clothes and stuff tomorrow morning in since I didn't have classes. I reached into my other, smaller bag and pulled my two favorite things out, my midnight black laptop and my I-Pod. I know it's kinda sad that they're my favorite things in the world but when your best friend died a few years back...well yeah.

I listened to a song while I checked my e-mail. Nothing, like usual. The soft creaking of the door opening my thoughts and I paused my I-Pod to find Aelita walking in.

"Hey." I stated.

"Cool you gotta laptop and I-Pod?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You were so great tonight with Yumi."

"Thanks." (See, I know what your thinking I' terrible when it comes to making a conversation.)

Soon later Aelita was in her bed, sound asleep. I was just laying there in my bed reviewing the day so far.

I came to a new school where I'm spending the rest of the year with

I made rivals with some girl name Sissi.

Three, and most important of all I made friends and I like them, and I feel somehow that I'm in the right place.

Odd is weird.

And for the first time in years, I fell asleep with a smile.


	4. A New Step

Okay here's chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3. I BEG YOU, to review. I only have one so far and I know more people are reading this but are too lazy to review- that means YOU. :p Excuse me for my mistakes in the chapters. I try to get the chapters up as fast as possible but I make mistakes. Sorry. And this chapter is going to skip around a lot also. So sorry about that too.**

**--**

**Chapter 3: A New Step**

An annoying noise was ringing loudly in the distance but my mind tried to push it out. I opened my eyes grumpily to see Aelita looking sleepy and turning off her alarm clock. Oh that's right; she has classes today in the morning. I silently groaned and pushed myself upright.

"Good Morning Terri." Aelita said.

"You too..." I said misty. I'm used to waking up at 9am not 7. Ugh.

We got up, got dressed and basically everything you would think we do in the morning. But Aelita had to go to classes for 4 periods. I was going to sit here and get myself settled. Oddly, Aelita seemed to eying me all morning. It almost looked like she was searching me. Whatever, I'm new, I'm used to it.

I pulled out my laptop, it's sleek shiny glare reflected the sunlight as I opened it. I wondered if I should e-mail my mom and tell her that I got here safely. I decided not too until I got my clothes that she sending me. Next I got up and put all my clothes into the little draws they gave on our beds with served as dressers I guess and before long I was done and checked the time- 8:02am, ugh. And Aelita won't be back until 12:30. This was wonderful.

--

(Gang's POV)

"I'm telling you guys she feels right to me somehow!" Yumi exclaimed.

The gang was at gym, the only class that they all have together, and were jogging around the school's track.

"Yumi you met her yesterday for merely _hours_, how can you judge her that fast? You need more than skills than fighting to be a Lyoko Warrior." Jeremy shot back.

"Yes, you need the skill to sit at your computer chair all day and type stuff!" Odd said sarcastically. Jeremy winced.

"Odd, shut up, Jeremy has a very important part to our team!" Ulrich said, annoyed.

"Yumi, I get your point but we don't know if she could keep a secret or go crazy with power like...William." Aelita said quietly. Yumi only held her gaze.

"She's a good candidate though, much better than Sissi." Jeremy teased, the gang managed to smile.

"Did you really expect to just recruit her right off the bat?" Ulrich asked between steps. Yumi stared into his eyes lovingly.

"Well...She just seems right for some reason, and we do need someone with Xana nowadays." Yumi sighed.

"Yumi, we can watch her and see if she can keep a secret." Aelita suggested.

"I guess you're right." Yumi added.

An annoying voice broke their thoughts, "Stop talking you guys and get a move on!" Jim cried over by the finishing line of the track. The gang sighed and ran faster.

--

(Terri POV)

I was eating lunch with the gang again. I expected them to kick me out of the table when I sat down but they only smiled at me. Wow, weird.

"So Terri, you're gonna start your classes on Monday right?" Odd asked. He was looking straight into my eyes.

"Um...yeah." I said dumbly. I needed work as a people person.

We continued to eat until a boy with black hair walked by our table.

"Hello Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. Who's your friend?" The group seemed to tense. For some reason this boy had an odd feeling to him. Like the one when I saw the group but it seemed different. A bit...unreal.

"Oh yes...uh...Terri this is uh...William." Yumi said. She seemed a bit uptight. I really don't know why.

"Hi Terri." William said to me.

"Hi." I replied politely.

"She has some of our classes." Yumi said to William.

"Oh really. Well then I guess I'll see you around." William said. He looked down at the tray of food he was carrying. He must be hungry.

"Kay, bye." I said with no emotion. And with that he walked away.

After the little run in with William we kept eating until Aelita spoke up.

"Hey Terri do you have a cell phone?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah." I felt my pocket to feel the little square shape.

"Can I get your number?" Odd piped up. I gave a blank embarrassed look.

"Yes because _Odd _wants your number..." Ulrich teased. I shuffled my figures under the table.

Aelita gave Odd a hard look. "Well in since we're all friends and you and I are roommates I thought it was be nice if we can call each other."

"Yeah that would be great." I immediately said. So we exchanged numbers. So here was my contact list- Aelita, Dad, Jeremy, Mom, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Pretty long huh?

--

Later that day after dinner I was lying on my bed. For some reason, Aelita, Jeremy, and everyone else have disappeared. I couldn't find them anywhere. I checked the dorms and no sign of them. They weren't here from 3pm. I was starting to get worried. Where could they have run off to? I decided to get up and take a walk. It would clear my mind.

As soon as I stepped on of the dorm I saw Sissi walking down the hall to her's. She snorted at me. I ignored that.

"Hey Sissi, have you seen Aelita, or Jeremy and them around?" I asked a nice as possible but couldn't help my foot from rubbing against the carpet in annoyance.

"Oh...the _always _disappear and you'll never find them." She snorted.

My ears pricked and a wave of suspicion and curiosity filled me and made me want to run outside and start to play detective. I held myself back.

"Kay, thanks for the info." I said...eyes twinkling.

"Yeah whatever..." Sissi said snorted, and then walked away.

I walked back into my room and flopped back down on my bed. Wow my walk was short lived. I turned on my I-Pod and let the sound drown out the world, but not my thoughts.

--

Maybe around an hour later Aelita opened the door quietly. I couldn't help myself flinging my head up and staring at her. I took out the ear phones.

"Hey, where were you. I was looking everywhere?" I asked anticipating an answer.

Aelita stood there for seconds and said nothing, then closed the door.

"Sorry Terri, we were at the mall...shopping for William's birthday present!" she exclaimed.

My eyes kept a blank stare on her." _Right...like you went to the mall for 4 hours to get a present for someone and couldn't tell me._

"I forgot to tell you...I'm sorry." Her eyes softened.

"Alright." I guess it was possible.

"Why did you think we went off to some place in another world?" he eyes looking mysterious but also longing for an answer.

"That probably would have been more fun than going to the mall...I only wish." I joked to her. I smiled.

"Why would you help me save the world from an upcoming doom?" she asked. But when she said this I excepted her to say it in a mock tone, but she looked serious.

"Of coarse..." I answered...trying to read her expression. At last she smiled at me. "Alright good."

--

Turns out this school can be just as boring as my old school also. I teachers are nice but I'm not the type of kid who listens to everything they say. I daydream a lot. Although not to brag but I'm smart just on my own. I pick up things quickly. And it's nice to have Yumi in almost all of my classes. She and I are basically on the same level. We still talk during class, but we do our work. By the end of the first three days of school I felt more at home than I have from the past months.

--

(Gang's POV)

"Well Yumi I think you were right..." Jeremy noted to Yumi. "I think she's perfect for the job."

"I agree." Aelita said. She's just that type of person.

"So are we going to show her now?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't see why not." Jeremy nodded.

"It's a bit soon though...but if you guys want to I'm up for it." Yumi narrowed her eyes at Terri who was by the soda machines trying to put coins in.

"So gang, final chance...should we?" Odd asked. Everyone murmured "yes" and then they walked over to Terri.

"Hey guys." She smiled and reached down to grab her iced tea with made a "hunk" as it hit the soda machine's bottom.

"Terri...there's something we need to tell you." Yumi started. And this is where it begins.

**Alright sorry it skips around so much. And very choppy I know. But I'm trying to get to the good parts so I actually get some more reviews and favorites. So please do that?**


End file.
